


[授权翻译][SGS] 坠落的记忆 番外合集

by budaicat



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

坠落的记忆 

番外一： 任务来电（1）

（发生正在第四章后，杰内西斯还是二等兵的时候）

杰内西斯不知道应该怎么思考这件事，他再次看向手中的小卡片，电梯带着他往楼上升去。卡片上的笔记简单而毫无瑕疵，没有多余的弧度，仅仅是书写，几乎会被错认成是打印出来的。但他知道打印的墨水和书写的墨水之间的区别。而且如果这是被打印出来的，杰内西斯也就不会费心赴约了。手写是更加私人的，富有更多深意的行为。这意味着书写的人花了心思。

卡片上的是奇怪的邀请，另一件勾起他好奇心的事情。晚餐。虽然一起进餐不是奇怪的邀请，但是在这么晚的时间点，就显得不寻常了。杰内西斯看了看电梯里显示的时间，快到士兵楼层门禁的时间了。虽然他已经不需要遵守门禁的要求了，那个特殊的时间还是牢记在了他心里。这也是特种兵训练留下的一部分印记。杰内西斯笑了下，看向他的脚尖。

在萨菲罗斯身边还是会让他感到紧张。

这也不是一般人在萨菲罗斯周围会感到的紧张。他知道会发生像上次一样的事，在他们讨论了马菲斯的事情后，亲吻着最后一起躺到沙发上。这是他没有预料到的额外的压力。萨菲罗斯邀请他共进晚餐，在很晚的时间。

电梯门打开了，杰内西斯走了出去。他迈着优雅的步伐，几乎是在金属的地面上滑行着来到那扇门前，抬起了手。他停下来准备敲门的手，整理了下头发，检查了自己的呼吸是平稳的。他挺直了身子，然后伸手敲响了门。

几秒钟后，萨菲罗斯打开了门，欢迎他进到公寓。杰内西斯能嗅到食物的香气，非常诱人，让他的嘴里立刻分泌起唾液来。杰内西斯急切地走了进去，忘记了之前的焦虑。萨菲罗斯笑了，带着他到达客厅的沙发上，沙发前的玻璃桌上放着美食，那是从离神罗大厦不远的一个武台餐馆买来的。食物的种类很多，让他不知道怎么选择，他拿起一双筷子，犹豫着。

“试下这个。“ 手指灵活地使用着筷子，萨菲罗斯从一个盘子里夹起一小块食物，递到他面前。读懂了他唇间的笑容，杰内西斯张开嘴，让食物被喂了进来，然后用双唇裹着萨菲罗斯的筷子，让它们用了点力才抽出来。他笑着，开始品尝口中的食物，非常美味。

“曾推荐了这家餐馆。“

杰内西斯模仿着他刚才的举动，也从一个盘子里夹起一块食物，有些笨拙地使用着筷子，喂给萨菲罗斯吃。这是个令人享受的过程，虽然没过多久，他们就结束了互相喂食的游戏，开始自己吃自己的。调情是很好，但杰内西斯饿极了，等待到这么晚才吃晚餐几乎是难受的，但也很值得。

幸运饼干永远是最好的部分。杰内西斯轻轻地打开了他的幸运饼干，拿出了里面的一小卷纸条，仿佛它是件圣物。他把纸条打开，蓝色的句子写着: “在不远的将来，你会收到一个有趣的请求。“ 老套的句子。杰内西斯叹了口气，把纸条放下，开始吃香草味的饼干。

“你的生命是一本打开的书，开始下一个篇章。“

“说出来就不会成真了。“

“这只是种游戏。“很显然萨菲罗斯并不相信这些事情，苍白的手拿起他刚才的纸条，绿色的猫眼阅读着上面的文字，一个邪恶的笑容浮现在唇间。“我有一项请求。”

“是什么？“ 杰内西斯装出一副不感兴趣，虽然他其实很好奇，萨菲罗斯会想提出什么？

“ 让我们放松一下，短暂地忘掉世界和所有对我们的期待？“萨菲罗斯靠得更近了点，把幸运饼干放到桌面上。杰内西斯知道这种游戏，他的目光放在周围空白的墙壁上，装出无视的样子。他知道萨菲罗斯有多讨厌被无视，这是个容易按下的按钮。” 来做些有趣的事？“

”你想去进行搏击？我们才吃完饭！“ 杰内西斯转过头，双唇立刻撞上了一个吻。  
萨菲罗斯靠得比想象中近，手臂揽着他的腰，另一只手撑在沙发上，靠近他的大腿。他们的胸膛靠在一起，杰内西斯试着往后退，但萨菲罗斯跟着他的动作，两人很快躺倒在了沙发上。

电话的铃声响起。他们同时看向桌面，萨菲罗斯沮丧地从他身上爬起，伸手去拿手机，然后放到耳边。“喂？宝条？嗯……现在，好的。“ 对话很简短，他只能听到萨菲罗斯这边的话。不一会通话就结束了，萨菲罗斯站了起来。

”宝条想要进行几项测试，他研究出了几套新的模拟系统。“

”在这么晚的时候？“

“白天的时候旁观者太多了。“萨菲罗斯开始收拾桌上的盘子，快速有效率地叠在一起，杰内西斯试图帮上忙，但他感觉更像是添麻烦了。萨菲罗斯的动作很迅速，不一会碗筷都被收拾整齐，洗好放到了原来的位置。垃圾也被扔了出去。

“测试应该不会进行太久。“

“我从来都不是个耐心的人。“

“即使是一个小时？”

杰内西斯点点头。他讨厌等待。待在萨菲罗斯的公寓里只会让他想四处查看，可能带来的麻烦会超过原本的奖励。虽然他在过去不会这么讲究，但现在的他是了。他还没有安心到能让萨菲罗斯随意探索他的身体。还不行。萨菲罗斯至少要先称呼他的名字。

“明天晚上你会做什么？“

“安吉尔的生日。“ 杰内西斯说着，走出了公寓的大门，停留已经没有意义了。他和萨菲罗斯一起走入了电梯，按了不同方向的楼层按钮，电梯先往下，到达了士兵楼层。他走出去，向萨菲罗斯挥挥手作为告别。电梯里有摄像头。

任务永远是最优先的。

END


	2. 番外二： 任务来电（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （发生在第六章两人本垒后）  
> （其实时间线蛮难对上的，总是就是本垒后在一起的那段时间吧）

最后一口食物还没有被完全咽下，这场进餐就转变为了接吻，一开始是纯洁的。嘴唇的触碰是轻柔的，调戏着对方。杰内西斯在和他玩游戏了，他靠得更近，但杰内西斯只是向后退开，这真是令人沮丧。叹息着，萨菲罗斯拿起了他接近空杯的酒杯，在指尖旋转着，他喝掉最后一点酒，味道在舌尖绽开，美味而辛辣，那么的鲜活。

他可以奉陪这场游戏。

双眼颤动着合上，低声的，深沉的呻吟从苍白的唇间流出。萨菲罗斯能感到向他靠来的重量，但他还没有结束。装作不经意的，他将一根手指深入空酒杯里，指尖蘸上一点残余的酒液，放入口中，吮吸着。他能感到靠得更近的身体。萨菲罗斯微微睁开双眼，足够看到眼前的景象。

这次是杰内西斯在向他靠近了，反过来，萨菲罗斯向后退着。这就像是两人间的舞蹈。他将含在唇间的手指慢慢抽出，享受着每一瞬间。他能听到杰内西斯猛地变得急促的呼吸。萨菲罗斯把酒杯放下，转向沙发前的玻璃桌，开始收拾他们的晚餐。

杰内西斯的脸靠在他长外衣的黑色高领上，这是他平时也穿着的衣服，除非收到直接命令。嘴唇急切地寻找着他的脖子，和隐隐浮现的暗蓝色血管。轻柔的细吻转变为了牙齿轻轻的磨蹭，萨菲罗斯不得不停下来一瞬，微微抖动的双手把碗碟一一叠好。他停止手中的动作，双手闲散地放在玻璃桌上，等待着。

手臂绕过他的腰侧，略矮些的身体向他凑近过来，而不是试图把他拉过去。杰内西斯早就学到拉扯萨菲罗斯是没用的，除非萨菲罗斯希望自己被拉过去，而这是非常不可能的，或者至少是很少出现的。身上的亲吻继续着，向下移去，牙齿摩擦着他的锁骨，神经将兴奋送到他的全身。

游戏还没有结束。

萨菲罗斯希望自己的大脑不要屈从这些感官，希望它能够继续思考。深呼吸了一次，他稳定下来，继续收拾桌上的碗筷。先是盘子，然后是银色的餐具。他准备站起来，但杰内西斯的身体一半压在他身上，右腿勾着他的腿部，不让他起来。

杰内西斯的手在他身上摸索着，经过结实的胸膛，来到有着神罗标志刻印的皮带，来到还没有解开的皮扣上。灵巧的手指很快地解开了皮扣，这是已经反复练习过的动作。萨菲罗斯并不在意。虽然他喜爱这和杰内西斯在一起的时光，杰内西斯的存在和戏弄，他不会否认性爱也是他喜爱的一部分。事实上他们之间的性爱过于美好了，几乎让他沉迷。

他将臀部暗示性地挺向那只放在他皮带上的手，笑容浮现在唇边。杰内西斯发出声恼怒的低吼，几乎像是声低哼，继续把他的大衣脱下。在进入公寓的的时候，杰内西斯就脱去了他自己的外衣，只穿着那件谨慎的高领毛衣，和他的皮裤。靴子也被脱掉了（“省去之后的麻烦。” 杰内西斯这么说着，冲他眨眨眼）。通常萨菲罗斯才是考虑得更加周到的那位，但不是今晚。

这没有什么，有时候他也需要放松一晚上。

大衣被脱了下来，萨菲罗斯抬起臀部，让杰内西斯能把大衣完全脱下来。皮衣被扔到沙发的一边，现在杰内西斯的手和嘴唇可以毫无阻碍地游荡了，他没有浪费任何时间，牙齿立刻咬住了一边粉色的乳尖，舌头舔弄着捕捉到的凸起。杰内西斯的双手继续解开着他的皮带，以一种练习过的优雅拿走了它。

他们现在都更加擅长了。

杰内西斯移动了下，抬起腿，这样他的双膝都到了沙发上。他跨坐在萨菲罗斯身上，带着恶劣的笑容，顽皮的神情闪过他冰蓝色的双眼。萨菲罗斯靠上前想吻住那抹笑容，但被黑色的布料拦住了，他只好又退回去，靠着沙发，看着杰内西斯脱掉那件无袖高领毛衣，露出紧实漂亮的胸口。

游戏还在继续着，杰内西斯用刚才衣服的阻碍证明了这点。杰内西斯再次开始挑逗着他的乳尖，这次换了另一边，舔弄着直到乳尖变得更加突出。萨菲罗斯拒绝发出任何的呻吟或者表露出任何快感的迹象。他的皮裤现在感觉很紧了，阴茎在慢慢变得硬挺起来，他确信正隔着皮裤坐在上面的杰内西斯也能感觉到，那块的凸起已经过于明显。他把胯部往上挺去，让杰内西斯能更明白这点，让另一声恼怒而愉快的声音从那双急切的双唇中流出。

他们的双唇终于又贴在了一起。杰内西斯的舌头闯了进来，一只手撑着沙发，他们一起往下躺去，紧挨着躺在沙发上。很快的裤子也被脱了下来，萨菲罗斯把自己的裤子踢到一边。通常他们会挪到卧室去，在过去的时候把衣服都脱了，在一起摔到床上的时候呼吸急促，完全赤裸。但不是今晚，今晚他没有那份耐心，而看起来杰内西斯也是一样的心情。

萨菲罗斯在两人躺下的时候被压到了下面，他的目光危险地锐利起来，肌肉开始紧绷。随着一下扭转，手臂紧紧圈着杰内西斯的臀部，他让两人的位置翻转过来，身体分开杰内西斯的双腿。他的手指，已经被杰内西斯含在口中，牙齿轻咬着皮肤，但是没有咬破。要刺穿他的皮肤几乎是不可能的，但杰内西斯可以做到这点，也是少数能这么做的。这是他非常喜欢的关于杰内西斯的一点，他永远不需要克制，不是在面对杰内西斯的时候。他们可以放松下来，展现他们的全部。

这是类似自由的感觉。

他用力咬上杰内西斯光滑的，还没被留下痕迹的肩膀，感到还插在杰内西斯口中的手指压制住了一声尖叫，混杂着情欲。萨菲罗斯在这次干扰后将手指抽出，手快速地往下移动，到达想去的地方。就像是他没有让两人挪到床上的耐心一样（在床上他们两个高大的男人会更加方便移动），他也基本没有耐心来准备。忍耐的痛苦他只能够承受这么多。

一根手指急切地推入进去，几乎没有阻碍。另一根手指马上加入进去，一样的迅速，终于感到了一点阻力。如果萨菲罗斯说他们做爱的次数过多了，那一定是个谎言。这是一整天不得不应对那些愚蠢的笨蛋（很不幸，大多数士兵都是这样）之后完美的解压方式。他转动着插入的手指，分开它们然后抽动着，没有去触碰肠壁上敏感的那处，那可以等到之后。

他让第三根手指在后穴里停留了一下，转动了一圈然后抽了出来，立刻让阴茎完全撞入到杰内西斯身体里，猛撞到前列腺的位置，更大声的尖叫颤抖而优美地从杰内西斯唇间流出。萨菲罗斯今晚正想要让他的爱人歌唱。他的动作是粗暴的，每次都撞击到那处敏感的位置。他们的双唇紧贴着，下巴随着动作撞在一起，舌头交缠，随着他抽插得更加猛烈，迅速。

电话铃声响起。

萨菲罗斯转过头，看到他的手机在玻璃桌上震动，在房间昏暗的灯光下闪烁着。他继续冲刺，把脸埋到杰内西斯脖子处想无视掉电话铃声。但手机再次响了起来。打电话的人显然会一直继续下去，直到电话被接起。

发出声恼怒的低吼，萨菲罗斯停下了动作，伸手去拿起震动的手机，放到耳边。幸运的是他的呼吸还没有太大改变，只是比平常稍微急促一点。而且他成功地说出了“喂？“ 虽然语气里伴随着怒火。

”将军，我们遇到了问题。“

杰内西斯让臀部向他推动了下，萨菲罗斯不得不咬住下唇来阻止声音的传出，他瞪着身下的人，而杰内西斯笑着看着他，继续干扰着他。游戏从来都没有结束。“最好是严重的问题。“

”是的，我需要你立刻来我的办公室报到。“

”能等半小时吗？“

杰内西斯又推动了一次，萨菲罗斯用另一只手按住他的臀部制止了他的动作。虽然杰内西斯在挣扎，他没办法再推动下身了。萨菲罗斯知道如果杰内西斯继续这么做下去，他就无法维持平静的声音了。杰内西斯的内壁一次次绞紧让他的血液沸腾着。但叫出杰内西斯的名字，让拉扎德听到杰内西斯的歌唱对维持他们关系的隐秘性一点帮助都没有。

”不行，我们需要你立刻过来。”

拉扎德（目前萨菲罗斯在世界上最讨厌的人）挂断了电话，在他能说任何话之前。神罗一直都严格地管束着他。叹着气，萨菲罗斯退了出来，即使杰内西斯在发出抗议的呻吟，冰蓝色的双眼里闪着愤怒的光。

“我收到了任务。“

“去他妈的任务。“

“杰内西斯，我从来没想过你会说这样的话。“ 萨菲罗斯露出一个阴暗的微笑，穿上了裤子，快速系好了它。这也是另一项他们经常会遇到的问题，被打断。有时候是拉扎德，有时候是神罗总裁，曾，宝条，斯卡特。所有人似乎都知道最糟糕的来电时机。杰内西斯坐起来，准备穿好衣服，嘴唇形成一个好看的撅起。萨菲罗斯把他推倒在沙发上，留下一个深吻。“你留下来，我会很快结束任务的。”

带着胜利的微笑，杰内西斯躺在沙发上，双脚叠起，手臂枕在脑后。他会等待的，也许就这么赤裸地躺在沙发上，等待萨菲罗斯回来。

在该死的任务结束后，萨菲罗斯会完全准备好再次开始这场性爱。

END


	3. 坠落的记忆 番外三  礼物（2）

坠落的记忆 番外三

礼物（2）

“又到你的生日了，杰内西斯。“

杰内西斯没有把目光从书本上移开，LOVELESS， 他珍贵的复印本，摊开在带着鲜红色手套的手中，眼睛阅读着一行行早已铭记于心的诗句。如果萨菲罗斯十几分钟前没有坚持去做拉扎德分配给他的文书工作，杰内西斯会送给他一段现场朗读。GOBLIN酒吧提出要聘请他去现场朗读诗集，但最近他并没有什么空闲的时间，真是可惜，否则他一定会去的。

就像是他来米德加成为特种兵后的每一年，他的双亲送给他一箱笨苹果，或者笨苹果果汁（取决于那种令人困惑的果树什么时候丰收）。而这次，他们两者都送了，一半作为庆祝他成为一等兵的礼物，一半是作为生日礼物。有的时候杰内西斯觉得他的父母拥有太多钱财了。

不过，他从小到大也习惯了。他现在的样子也都是出自父母的养育。

杰内西斯优雅地抬起他的右腿，稳稳地放到金属的地板上，之后才又抬起左腿，然后搭在右腿上。经常交换下压着的腿是有好处的。这样一边不会变得麻木或者僵硬。作为特种兵，这种不便是不可接受的，特别是他现在是一等兵了，身上的黑色制服证明着他的新身份。

“还记得你只是个三等兵的时候吗？“

这一次杰内西斯抬起了头，目光锐利起来。萨菲罗斯正站在他面前，挡去了灯光，让他很难继续阅读下去，光线不足的时候进行阅读会伤害视力，他才不会这么做。所以，他瞪着眼前胸膛上的交叉皮带，没有再抬高视线。他很确定萨菲罗斯正在面带微笑。

“是的，你陪我一起去剧院看了LOVELESS。“

“你还记得三等兵马菲斯给你的礼物吗？“

听到这里，杰内西斯的身体畏缩了下，终于抬高视线。但萨菲罗斯的表情并不是他所预期的那样恼怒或者嫉妒。事实上，那双绿色的猫眼中是一副嬉戏的神情，这是……令人担忧的。上一次马菲斯被提及的时候，结局是苦涩的。就像是萨菲罗斯想要的一片领土被人抢先侵占了一样。当然了，杰内西斯也没有隐瞒，以前在巴诺拉的时候，他和一些青年有着超过朋友的关系。他甚至解释了他一直佩戴的耳坠，包含着保护他免于死亡和诅咒的愿望，是他的第一任爱人赠送的，同时也是拿走他初次的人。

但是，这次是萨菲罗斯主动提起的。

“还记得，怎么了？“

“生日快乐……“

杰内西斯惊讶地眨着眼，看到萨菲罗斯在他面前跪下，用身体稍微分开他的腿。带着邪恶的表情（就像杰内西斯预想中那样），萨菲罗斯把红色的大衣拨开，没有带着手套的手（令人惊讶）开始解开他的皮带。他的动作很快速，经过多次练习，但是他们还没有这样做过。

这看起来几乎是……奇怪的。

不一会杰内西斯的下身就暴露在空气中，这比他刚才感觉到的要冷，让一阵无法控制的颤抖沿着脊椎传到全身。穿着一件套头毛衣和皮大衣总会让他误判室内的温度。

但他的性器没有任何怨言，在几下有技巧的套弄后硬挺起来，然后被包裹在了温暖的嘴中，这是他从未感受过的。杰内西斯喜欢深吻，没有彻底用舌头扫荡过萨菲罗斯口中的日子实属罕见。但这不一样。而萨菲罗斯知道他在做的是什么，这甚至更让他惊讶。

这一次，杰内西斯看着。银色的长发雅致地如瀑布般流过萨菲罗斯的肩膀和后背，到他的腰间，他的头上下晃动着，绿色的双眼不断捕捉着杰内西斯的反应。杰内西斯也没有隐藏他正紧盯着萨菲罗斯的目光。苍白的面容是美丽的，特别是当他吮吸的时候，脸颊向内微微凹陷，造成舒服的摩擦，让杰内西斯忍不住发出一声呻吟。

幸好公寓的墙壁有隔音功能。杰内西斯今天有兴致去歌唱，看起来萨菲罗斯也正有让他歌唱的想法。

舌头包裹着性器，在顶端打着转，然后顺着往下舔去，温热的口腔一直持续着吮吸。杰内西斯往后半躺在床上（他一直坐在床边），手肘撑起身体，在呼吸变得更加急促的时候头向后仰起，双眼颤动着半睁着，萨菲罗斯的右手抬起，拉扯着他身上黑色高领毛衣的边缘，直到手探入衣服下方，手指按揉着敏感的乳头。

快感让他的双腿紧绷，更高的呻吟声从口中流出。但萨菲罗斯停了下来，他的嘴移开了，让杰内西斯等待着。杰内西斯呜咽着再次睁开了双眼，生气地瞪向对方。

萨菲罗斯开始脱去他的衣服，鲜红的大衣被随意地扔在一边，剩下的衣物也一起被脱下。萨菲罗斯脱掉了他自己的大衣，但没有动身上的其他衣服，杰内西斯不解地扬起一边眉毛。萨菲罗斯只是笑了笑，亲吻着他胸口两侧变硬的乳头，然后在腹部落下更多的吻，直到他的嘴再次包裹在刚才被忽视的性器上。这一次萨菲罗斯的速度缓慢下来，让他的性欲慢慢升起，然后一根手指插入了他的体内。

杰内西斯喘着气，进入的手指是干涩的，而甬道还过于狭窄，让他的身体无法抑制地紧绷起来。萨菲罗斯低声笑着，继续让他的阴茎在口中进出着，笑声带来的震动甚至带来了意想不到的快感。但萨菲罗斯的口中有什么东西，他能感觉到。那样小东西落在了他的性器顶端然后形成了束缚。一个阴茎环，这该死的东西到底是从哪里出现的？

他张开嘴，想抱怨萨菲罗斯对他的折磨，但是体内的手指用力地压在前列腺上，虽然他早就预想到了，激烈的快感还是瞬间流遍了全身，让他忍不住发出更多喘息。另一根干涩的手指扭动着挤入后穴，伴随着疼痛，但在触碰到肠壁上敏感的部位时还是带来了快感。他挣扎着挺动着腰，但将军的另一边手摁住了他的腰部，将他钉在床上，取得控制。

萨菲罗斯总是要控制一切。

这也不是什么大问题。杰内西斯的呻吟变得更大声，体内的两根手指一同刺激着前列腺，用更大的力道按压着那处，他的阴茎也被更深地含入到萨菲罗斯口中。他剧烈地喘息着，汗水在身上浮现，他紧闭着双眼，手臂无法支撑地软下，他摔到床上，让萨菲罗斯更方便行动，手指猛力压在肠壁上。

突然间，包裹着他的性器的温暖又一次消失了，杰内西斯呜咽着睁开眼，萨菲罗斯正在笑着看向他，该死的微笑，杰内西斯有的时候真的讨厌他，但体内持续刺激的手指没有让他的怒火持续太久。终于萨菲罗斯开口了，感觉像是等待了10年一般漫长；“你想要在我的嘴里高潮，还是要我在你的体内？“

虽然他想立刻回答，但他做不到，后穴内的手指不断戳弄着他的敏感点，让他发出抽泣声。他想要把那个阴茎环拿下来，但这不在选项内。“ 用力操我。“

”我很乐意。“ 萨菲罗斯塞进了第三根干涩的手指，让它们在体内呈扇形展开，扭动旋转着它们，再次含住他的阴茎，重复着调戏的动作。他无法得到高潮，在阴茎环还在的情况下。就在杰内西斯还在想着的时候，萨菲罗斯仅用舌头就把阴茎环取了下来。

下一刻，杰内西斯的腰部向上挺起（在萨菲罗斯的压制下，竭尽全力地），射在了萨菲罗斯的嘴里。这不是他选择的方式，但他很快知道原因了。萨菲罗斯抽出了埋在他体内的手指，让沾着精液的舌头舔弄了下穴口，把粘稠的液体涂抹上去。

萨菲罗斯站了起来，脱去下身的皮裤，在他能开口说些什么之前就让阴茎整根撞入了他体内。角度完全正确。杰内西斯发出一声微弱的呻吟，他感到全身虚软。萨菲罗斯等待了一会，就像是他真的关心杰内西斯有没有适应一样，然后再次用力地撞进他体内，等待着，撞击，然后继续等待。

发出声恼怒的低吼，杰内西斯用颤抖的双腿环住肌肉紧实的腰， 手臂抱住面前的身躯，剪短的指甲陷入那如瓷器般完美的后背中。然后熟悉的节奏才开始了，猛烈，迅速，永远不会温和，不断地刺激着体内敏感的部位。 

他无法阻止口中持续的呻吟。

令人恼怒的，他再次到达了高潮，而萨菲罗斯甚至还没有到达第一次。但高潮时不自觉地绞紧的肠壁也让萨菲罗斯没有再坚持太久。杰内西斯感到他被填满了，一直压制着他的腰部的手撤去，取而代之的是一个筋疲力尽的拥抱。萨菲罗斯瘫倒在他身上，亲吻着他汗津津的脖子。

”生日快乐。“

这比马菲斯当时送他的礼物好太多了，而从萨菲罗斯脸上得意的表情来看，杰内西斯知道他也明白这点。

END


	4. 坠落的记忆 番外四   挑战和选择

坠落的记忆 番外四 

挑战和选择

（发生在第七章展示战斗之前）

拉扎德对他们提出的要求是很困难的，但他理解这点吗？从杰内西斯能够观察到，了解到的，拉扎德并不知道他和萨菲罗斯之间的关系，这也许是最好的，但是会带来什么后果？他久久地凝视着镜子里的自己，红色的头发一如既往的完美，他一向是个骄傲的人。脸上牛奶色的皮肤和平时也没有不同，冰蓝的双眼在昏暗的灯光下闪着光，显示着他身体里流动的MAKO。

明天，他身上暗蓝色的高领底衣将会被替换成黑色。

杰内西斯闭上双眼，带着黑色手套的手抚过额前几缕头发，这感觉像是昨天他还只是个普通的士兵，即使他明白这已经是几年前的事情了。

已经过去几年了。

从那之后一切都发生了变化。

他转过身，打开属于他的储物柜，把手套脱了下来，放到柜子里的架子上，然后把黑色的肩甲从固定的交叉带上解下来，放到柜子底部。他伸出手，将鲜红皮革的大衣拿出，那是他的父母为他特别定制的，为了他成为1ST的那一天。

现在就是这个时候了。杰内西斯想要告诉他们。但是现在的情况……他停顿了下，深深了吸进一口气，然后把鲜红的大衣穿上，用带子将银黑色的肩甲固定好，最后带上鲜红色的手套。他转身面向镜子。

明天，他就会穿着象征1ST的黑色制服，搭配这件大衣。这会是他展现给世界的最初的印象。这会是人们将目光放到他身上，站在萨菲罗斯的身边，而不是处于他身后的阴影中。众人的注意力会聚集到他们两人身上，而杰内西斯知道他必须拿出最好的表现。

但是拉扎德明白他的要求意味着什么吗？

和一位竞争对手战斗是一回事。但和一位爱人战斗是另一回事。而这正是他们对彼此的意义。他知道他们之间并不是仅仅是随意的情人关系，因为他们身体和感情的纠缠已经持续了数年。他们也不只是竞争对手的关系，他们争夺着权力和支配权，甚至在他们真正认识对方之前。将剑指向对方，进行一场不是友好比试的战斗，会是很困难的。非常的艰难。

他表现出对拉扎德的要求完全接受的模样，即使知道这场展示战斗是他最终晋升为1ST的唯一理由让他感到苦涩。但问题是，他不能把这份难受展示给任何人，不能让安吉尔察觉，不能给拉扎德知道，不能让萨菲罗斯发现。

他必须要坚强地挺过这次战斗。他已经等待了多年，而这个机会终于出现了。他不能拒绝，即使他应该拒绝。

END


	5. 坠落的记忆   番外五 休假日

坠落的记忆 

番外五 休假日

休假日是极为少数的情况，因此需要被严肃对待。通常他们三人的休假也很少被安排在一起，如果其中一人休息了，显然神罗会需要另外两人。所以萨菲罗斯不知道他最近做了什么好事，才会得到和杰内西斯同一天休息的机会。但是他也不会去问，以免引起怀疑。他们的关系还是私密的。

希望没有人会发现。

深呼吸了一次，萨菲罗斯站在那，双眼短暂地闭上。对他来说，神罗大厦外面的空气是那么新鲜，干净。大厦内的空气总是沉重，敌对，让人难以忍受。而外面米德加的空气已经足够好了。

睁开眼，他看向一边的杰内西斯，从脸上的表情来看，杰内西斯没有体会到和他一样的感受，但杰内西斯是在乡村里长大的，而不是神罗大厦。他不得不一再提醒自己这个事实。

时间是紧迫的。他们都被要求维持开机的状态，以免有紧急状态发生。不会有什么事件发生。但神罗总裁一向神经质，对假警报充满戒心。萨菲罗斯从大衣口袋里拿出手机，看了一眼屏幕后又放了回去。他们的假日在醒来后才开始两个小时。第一个小时，负责他们的科学家对他们的身体进行了检查。第二个小时是早餐，然后他们就可以出门了，在杰内西斯打扮好做好出门准备后，那基本占据了整个第二个小时。

现在，萨菲罗斯的头发已经在早晨的沐浴后被吹干，人们开始从家里走出来工作。这不是什么问题，只要人们不干涉他的活动。他最不希望发生的事，就是有狂热的粉丝前来毁掉难得的假日。因为杰内西斯会让粉丝拍照，给他们朗读LOVELESS，而不是直接走开。

这么思考着，他迈着大步向市中心走去。他们可以开车去市中心，去任何想去的地方，但是他们今天决定一起步行过去。如果神罗有紧急情况，他们可以借助路人的车。所以他们现在只想慢悠悠地走过去。

杰内西斯在拉着他从一家店逛到另一家店，让他看各种时尚的衣服和其他物品。这是很尴尬的。周围人在看着他们，看着他们舒适地走近在一起，手臂不时贴在一起但毫不在意，以及他们轻松的谈话。

不断有人在回头看他们。

幸运的是，人们似乎把这些都只是看成友谊的象征。他们对彼此非常熟悉，对彼此的陪伴很舒服，信任着对方，能够在战场上高效率的配合。他们是挚友。挚友。这简直像是一个玩笑。但看上去杰内西斯并不在意这点。

”我饿了。“ 夹着点抱怨的语气让萨菲罗斯知道这是立刻需要解决的问题。杰内西斯想要食物，现在就要。如果他们现在不去餐馆，杰内西斯无疑会生气。

他最不希望发生的事就是吸引比现在更多的目光。

“这条街前面就有一几家餐馆。”他指向他们所在的街道前方，再次瞟了一眼手机屏幕，还是没有来电，已经是午餐时间了。他希望今天不要有任何电话。

杰内西斯等不及地先前走去，轻快的脚步带着些跃动。萨菲罗斯在心里默默感到吃惊，杰内西斯总是会有想要的东西，但现在，他已经不再去一直担心杰内西斯那些出乎意料的举动。他们开始适应对方的存在了。

这让他露出一个小小的微笑。

他爱着杰内西斯，毫无疑问的。随着和武台关系的恶化，他知道将来会有长期任务，长期的分离。甚至会有他们其中一方战死的可能性。他想在两人分开之前告诉杰内西斯。

看到SUBWAY黄色的标牌，萨菲罗斯走了过去，选择了全麦的面包，一些鸡肉和所有蔬菜。他买了瓶水，然后付了款（虽然店长让他不必付钱，而杰内西斯不会错过这样的机会）。

他坐在公园里金属制的野餐桌前，打开美味而健康的午餐。没过一会，杰内西斯也坐了过来，带着他的……热狗。萨菲罗斯皱起眉头，双唇不赞同地绷紧。

“这是……“

“那些科学家从不让我吃这个。“

“那是有原因的，杰内西斯。“ 他继续不满地看着那个面包里夹着粉色肉条的食物。杰内西斯刻意缓慢地舔了舔嘴唇，带着点顽皮的表情，把热狗放进了嘴里。他的双唇夹着热狗的方式暗示着这不只是进食。

萨菲罗斯才喝了一口水（杰内西斯买了汽水），然后在杰内西斯用双唇包裹住他的午餐时被呛到了。当然不是杰内西斯吃的食物让他惊讶了，而是杰内西斯吃的方式，以及跳跃在那双冰蓝色双眼里的调戏和情欲。萨菲罗斯咳嗽了几下，继续集中注意力吃他的午餐，尽可能快地结束了。

正好，街道尽头的那家服装店的试衣间没有摄像头。

END


End file.
